Garden hoses are used by many households to transport water from an outdoor spigot to water plants and grass, or wash automobiles and pets. The garden hose is extremely long and unsightly if left in the extended position on the driveway, patio, or grass. Most households purchase a device that stores the garden hose, which is usually bulky and unsightly. These devices are large, obtrusive, and expensive. The devices may be free standing or attached to the side of the residence with screws that penetrate the exterior of the residence.
There is a need for a holder that is simple to use, but effective in storing the garden hose. The present invention satisfies this need and allows the hose to be properly stored and the holder to be easily installed and removed from the outdoor spigot.